deadliestjokesfandomcom-20200213-history
User blog:Greenberet5/Rick Grimes vs. Tallahassee
VS. Rick Grimes: post apocalypic cop who leds a group onded by fate. VS. Tallahassee: Twinkie loving zombie hunter in ZombieLand WHO…IS…DEADLIEST?!! Rick Grimes Rick Grimes was the Kings County sherrif until he was shot. When he woke out of his coma, the zombie apocalypse had begun. After finding his wife and son, he led a group of survivors across the country. Tallahassee Tallahassee was a regular guy before the apocalypse. When his son, Buck, was infected early on, he formed a vendetta against zombies. After meeting Columbus, Little Rock and Wichita at ZombieLand, he fought off zombies while on the never ending hunt for Twinkies. Weapons Handguns Rick: Colt Python .357 Magnum 6 rounds Tallahassee: Colt M1911A1 .45 ACP 7 rounds Edge: Both of these guns are beautiful in their own way Even Long Range Automatic Rick: M4A1 5.56 NATO 30 rounds Tallahassee: HK MP7A1 4.6×30 mm 30 rounds Edge: The M4 is accurate and deadly. M4A1 Close Range Rick: Gator Machete 2 foot blade Tallahassee: Pickaxe 3 foot blade Edge: The Gator is more moveable. Gator Machete Long Range Über Rick: Remington 700 VLS .308 Winchester 5 rounds Taurus Model 62C .22 LR 14 rounds Edge: The Remington has greater range and can have a scope. Remington 700 VLS Special Rick: Horton Scout Single Shot Daryl is expert with it Tallahassee: Mare's Leg .44-40 Winchester 6 rounds Edge: The crossbow.is accurate, but the Leg is devastating Mare's Leg Mid Range Rick: Mossberg 500 12 gauge 5-8 shells Tallahassee: Benelli M4 12 gauge 8 shells Edge: The Mossberg is great, but the Benelli is faster Benelli M4 Voting Ends August 21st. Will be Rick, Glenn, Daryl and Michonne versus Tallahassee, Columbus, Wichita and Little Rock. Battle Rick, Glenn, Daryl and Michonne walk through the ruins of Atlanta. Around the corner, Tallahassee, Columbus, Wichita and Little Rock also walk, looking for supplies and, of course, Twinkies. Soon, the two groups run into each other. " Who are you?" asks Rick. " I don't think that really matters. Just give us your supplies and Twinkies and we'll be on our way." replies Tallahassee as his group readys their weapons. Rick quickly draws his Python and fires, barely missing Tallahassee. The rest of Rick's group begins to fire. Tallahassee whips out his M1911A1 and sneaks behind an abandoned bus. He see's Glenn loading shells into his Mossberg 500. Tallahassee spin around and fires his pistol, hitting Glenn in the back of the head. Rick Grimes 3 Tallahasssee 4 Meanwhile, Wichita and Little Rock pin down Michonne with fire from their Taurus and Mare's Leg. Michonne loads a clip into her M4A1. Wichita goes to reload her Mare Leg. Michonne spins aroundand fires, hitting Wichita in the forehead. Rick Grimes 3 Tallahassee 3 Columbus witnesses this. He slowly walks over to the storefront Michonne is taking cover in. He silently loads a shell into the Benelli. He tiptoes into the store and aims the shotgun at Michonne's head. She turns around just as he fires. Rick Grimes 2 Tallahassee 3 Rick and Daryl hide behind a bench. " Rick, go. I'll cover you." says Daryl. As Rick run into an apartment building, Daryl see's Little Rock cautionly approaching. He pops up and fires his Horton Scout, hitting Little Rock in the neck. Rick Grimes 2 Tallahassee 2 As he celebrates, Tallahassee pops out with his MP7. He fire three rounds, hitting Daryl in the chest. Rick Grimes 1 Tallahassee 2 " Let's go." says Tallahassee to Columbus as they go into the apartment building after Rick. When they enter, they split up. Columbus approaches an apartment. He see's nothing. As he turns around, he finds himself looking down the barrel of Rick's Remington 700 VLS. He fires, blowing his head off. Rick Grimes 1 Tallahassee 1 Meanwhile, Tallahassee is looking through another apartment. Rick pops out and fires his Python, missing him. That was his last bullet. Tallahassee goes for his pickaxe as Rick pulls out his machete. The two engage. Tallahassee swings, but Rick dodges it. Rick goes to stab Tallahassee, but instead gets punched in the face. Tallahassee goes to finish him, but Rick slashes him in the stomach. As he falls on pain, Rick chops him on the head, going through his cowboy hat. Rick Grimes 1 Tallahassee 0 Rick looks at his fallen opponent and stabs him in the head to prevent re- animation. He picks up his Colt Python and runs away. Winner: Rick Grimes Experts Opinion Rick won because he was trained and had expeince, unlike Tallahassee. His M4A1 and Remington 700 VLS provedto be the most effective weapons in the fight. Category:Blog posts